Beyblade (Anime)
Beyblade is the anime adaptation of the Japanese manga series Beyblade that was written and illustrated by Takao Aoki. The series was produced and aired alongside its manga source material to promote sales of the Beyblade product line developed by Takara Tomy and focuses on a group of kids who compete against other teams using Beyblades. Originally airing in Japan on TV Tokyo from January 8, 2001, to December 24, 2001, the series was licensed by Nelvana whom produced the English-language adaptation of the series, including its two sequel series, Beyblade V-Force and Beyblade G-Revolution, and the 2002 film Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle. Information The English dub was licensed by Nelvana, the Nelvana version becoming the basis for the international version of the series. Reception The anime was possible due to the relatively successful manga, the anime was released under the name "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade". It was released to promote the toyline, Beyblades released during this period became associated with the name "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" due to the joint success of both anime and manga. Due to its success, more series were produced for Beyblade for further lines. Synopsis The story follows the Bladebreakers (BBA Team) in their journey to become the World Beyblade Champions. Plot Tournaments *'Super Battle Tournament' (Regional Individual Tournament & Determined Members of Japan's Representative Team for the World Championships) *'South American Tournament' (Regional Team Tournament & Winning Team Invited to Compete in the World Championships) *'National American Tournament' (Regional Team Tournament & Winning Team Invited to Compete in the World Championships) *'European Cup' (Regional Individual Tournament & Determined Members of Europe's Representative Team for the World Championships) *'Olympia Challenge' (Exhibition Match) *'Asian Tournament' (Regional Team Tournament & Winning Team Invited to Compete in the World Championships) *'American Tournament' (Invitational & A-Block of the World Championship Preliminaries) *'B-Block Tournament' (Invitational & B-Block of the World Championship Preliminaries) *'World Championship Finals' (Final Round of the World Championships) Characters See here for more information. Episodes See here for more information. DVDs See here for more information. Music OP Theme * Fighting Spirits -SONG FOR BEYBLADE- (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Composition': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Arrangement': System-B 　　　　'Artist': System-B * Let's Beyblade! (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi ED Theme * Cheer Song (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Composition': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Arrangement': System-B 　　　　'Artist': System-B * Let's Beyblade! (Instrumental) (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi Insert Songs See here for more information. Gallery 1acpeeentakmok7.jpg|Promotional image featuring the Bladebreakers Trivia *Excluding the Dark Bladers (apart from the Japanese exclusive ending), all of the teams return in Beyblade: G-Revolution. *Each arc of the season involves one or all of the Bladebreakers undergoing character development(s): **Tyson learned to understand and control his Beyblading abilities in the Japanese Qualifiers. **Ray experienced growth and adversity when he came face-to-face with his old team in the Asian Tournament. **Max was put to the test as a Blader against his mother's American team. **All of them went through learning more about Bit-Beasts and unique Blading styles in Europe. **Kai began to realize the true value of respect and teamwork in the first half of the finals in Russia, as they all worked together to win the championships and save the world from total domination in the second half. Category:Original Series Category:First Generation